


Pocketful Of Sunshine

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Isabelle loves her brothers so much, M/M, Malec, Mentioned Clary Fray, Post season one (Shadowhunters), Sibling Love, Sibling support, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Lightwood, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus, Isabelle decided, was Alec's pocketful of sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocketful Of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for tumblr user deadspacedame (go check out her blog, she's cool beans!)

Isabelle had noticed it one day when Magnus came to fix the Insitute’s wards. It wasn’t a big thing, but like anything involving her brother, Isabelle was keen. Before the wedding, she had seen that Alec was (and this was putting it kindly) was horrendously depressed. 

Alec always slumped his shoulders when with other people. His hands were fidgety, like he didn’t know what to do and more than once she had caught him avoiding eye contact when speaking (mostly with Clary, but they hadn’t exactly gotten off on a good foot.)

But whenever she saw Alec with Magnus? It was like looking straight into the sun, so bright you would be blinded within seconds. 

With Magnus, Alec seemed to stand taller, proud, even. He threw his shoulders back and he walked with a swagger that Isabelle didn’t ever think Alec was capable of. He and Clary had even started to form what could possibly be called a friendship, but there was something else.

Alec seemed to crave Magnus’s touch. Not in a sexual way, of course. Just little things, like brushing his arm, or bumping their shoulders. Isabelle had seen on more than one occasion Magnus slowly reaching an arm around Alec’s waist, and Alec seemed to melt into Magnus’s touch. 

Like now, while she stood here in the training room with Jace and Alec. Jace was busy practicing with a bowstaff when Magnus strode into the room, giving his signature smile all around. Alec had been practicing with his bow when the other man had walked in, and Isabelle thought he was going to sprint, he looked so eager to just be near him.

Magnus had his hand on the small of Alec’s back, his rings glittering under the lights. Isabelle could hear them murmuring to each other, although she couldn’t really make out what they were saying.

“Are they being all lovey-dovey again?” Jace asked with a pound to the sandbag he was currently beating up. His skin was slick with sweat and his hair was plastered to his forehead. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

“Like you and Clary are never lovey-dovey with each other?” she teased, “Let Alec have this, he finally came out and look at him! He’s happy!” Jace just grinned, going back to throwing punches. Alec suddenly laughed, a wide smile growing on his face.

Isabelle thought Alec should smile more. She was happy to see that smile.

Magnus was trying to hold in his laughter as well, the two of them almost falling over from giggles and sighs. As usual, Isabelle could see Alec brushing his fingers along Magnus’s arm, Magnus rubbing Alec’s back from where his hand sat, slowly moving south until he moved his hand inside Alec’s back pocket. Alec jumped, but made no move to do anything, a small chuckle escaping him as he leaned into the warlock.

Isabelle smiled. That seemed to be their thing, putting their hand in each others pockets. Like they were a key or a few stray bobby pins. Useful and not wanting to get lost. 

Suddenly, that one song came to mind. Isabelle remembered Clary playing it for her one day, when they decided to have a girl’s night in the parlor of the Institute, complete with snacks and magazines. It was Mundane pop song, the tune quick and happy.

“I’ve gotta pocketful of sunshine!” Isabelle said aloud, faltering sheepishly as she caught Alec and Magnus’s attention. Jace had stopped training, raising an eyebrow at her.

“What?” he scoffed. Isabelle shrugged, grinning as she watched Magnus and Alec go back to their hushed conversation.

“Oh, nothing, don’t worry about it,” Isabelle said.

“Girls are so weird,” was Jace’s retort, but Isabelle had gone back to watching her brother and Magnus, Alec slowly creeping his hand into Magnus’s pocket until they just stood, grinning at each other like lunatics while Magnus cracked jokes, making Alec laugh.

Isabelle decided to listen to that song again. Maybe have Alec listen to it as well, because anyone could see that Magnus was his sunshine, and he made Alec’s world a brighter place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request anything, send me a message on Tumblr I go by coloringpencils


End file.
